


Is This A Kissing Book?

by alchemic_rose



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe- The Princess Bride, Angst, Boys Kissing, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Pining Lance (Voltron), Revenge, Romance, Sexual Tension, Stubborn Keith (Voltron), Suicide Attempt, Swordfighting, Temporary Character Death, Torture, True Love, Verbal Abuse, normalized sexual spectrum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 18:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemic_rose/pseuds/alchemic_rose
Summary: A fairy tale adventure about a beautiful asshole and his one true love. Lance must find Keith after a long separation and save him from marriage to the Crown Prince Lotor. Together they must battle the evils of the mythical kingdom of Galra to be reunited with each other.It's the Princess Bride but your 80's faves re-cast as your faves from Voltron. Enjoy!





	Is This A Kissing Book?

“Farm Boy!”

Lance rolled his eyes at the petulant call and stood up from the haystack he was lounging on by the barn. Only a few minutes rest in the shade and Keith was already hollering at him to “assist” with another chore. Lance brushed off the stray stalks that clung to his work clothes as he strolled around the corner of the barn to see Keith standing in the middle of the lot with his arms crossed. As soon as he spotted Lance, his hands shifted to his hips as he addressed him again.

“Farm Boy, I just finished my ride and there are scuffs on the saddles. Polish them and inspect them for repairs. I want to be able to see my face shining in them when you finish.”

Lance stretched his arms, already feeling the ache of the work that was to come. With a shrug he laced his hands behind his head and answered.

“As you wish.” 

Satisfied with that answer Keith turned on his heel and walked to the large farmhouse that stood at the top of the hill overlooking the farm compound. Lance’s eyes followed the dark haired figure’s retreat, the setting sun illuminating his burgundy tunic with a fiery light. He squinted as the sun shined into his light eyes; Keith vanished into the shadow of the house. With a sigh he turned toward the barn where the sweet smell of leather and saddle soap awaited to embrace him for the next hour.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Keith pushed open the heavy oak door to the house, and sagged against it as it shut with a thump. He sighed heavily as he ran his hand through his hair, pushing his fringe from his face to then scratch at the base of his neck. His hand rested at his neck as he stared at his dusty boots with a slight scowl on his face. 

“Hope he does his damn job instead of lounging about on haystacks… freeloader….”

The thought of Lance lounging on a haystack is interrupted by footsteps coming from within the house towards where Keith stood in the entryway. 

“How was you ride? You were out there for a while.”

Keith looked up at his older brother and pushed off the door frame to stand.

“It was fine, Shiro. The river seems to be higher than it was last season from all the rain. There were a couple of trees down from yesterday’s storm so I had to take an alternate route. Did you rest well?”

Shiro smiled and walked to where Keith stood by the door, reaching for his cloak as he responded.

“Good to hear we didn’t take too much of a hit, I experienced some of that same roadblock on the way back from town. And I did, it was much needed.”

He draped his cloak about himself as he continued.

“ I’m going to check on the livestock before supper. Did you let Lance know that we’ll be eating soon?”

Keith huffed as he walked past Shiro towards his room. 

“He knows when supper is, that idiot can smell fresh cooked food from a league away.”

Shiro chuckled,

“You’re right about that… I’ll still let him know on my way back in.”

Keith paused in his doorframe and glanced back at Shiro who stood in the doorway. The golden light of sunset peeking through made him squint.

“He’s in the stable polishing the saddles.”

Shiro shook his head as he chuckled to himself as he exited the house. With the click of the lock Keith sighed and headed toward his room, unlacing his tunic as he went.. As Keith walked into his room, he loosened his belt that held his bag, removing it from his waist, and hung it on the doorframe.  
It was a modest room with a bed, desk, and chair, with a small fireplace in the corner. A washbowl rested on a small stand next to the desk with a shined circle of silver hanging above it. Keith stripped off the cotton tunic which was slightly sweaty from his excursion and placed it on his bed. From his desk he grabbed a small strip of tanned leather and tied back his long hair before washing his face in the bowl. He splashed some water on the back of his neck before drying his face with the small towel that hung beneath the bowl. Kicking off his boots, he then laid down with his arms across his stomach. As he drifted into a light nap before dinner, he tried not to think about the boy out in the barn who was surely working up an appetite at this very moment.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lance stooped over the last saddle, checking the belts and giving the leather a final swipe before putting the rag he cleaned with back in the wooden bucket at his feet. His back popped as he stood and he longed for a cool towel to wipe his face and neck with. As he put the bucket away in the cupboard he could hear Shiro calling out for him, his voice traveling through the barn. Lance exited the tack room and waved a greeting at the man. 

“All finished”  
“Perfect timing! I am here to call you for supper.”  
“Believe me Shiro when I say I will eat the entirety that is Cerise with only her hooves left remaining.”  
“I don’t think Keith would like it if you ate his favourite horse Lance…”

Shiro and Lance chuckled as they walked by the chestnut mare. Shiro giving her an affectionate pat on the muzzle as they passed from the warmth of the stable into the cool breeze of the evening. 

By the time the two reached the house, Keith and their cook Mira were waiting for them at the table with candles lit and food steaming. Lance took his place beside Mira, across from Keith whom he shot a smirk. 

“Saddle’s as clean as a polished mirror, as you asked.”

Keith rolled his eyes at Lance as Shiro responded.

“Thank you Lance, and thank you Mira, this food looks wonderful. We have all worked up quite the appetite.”

“Any news from the market?”

Keith asked looking at Shiro expectantly as food began to be passed about. 

Shiro grimaced as he poured himself some stew.

“Taxes are being raised again… with the new Galra currency and the strain from threatening war from neighboring kingdoms I am not too surprised.” 

A resounding grumble of dissent sounded around the table. 

“I know, I know…. It’s going to be a little tougher but we’ll make it through. In other news, there were rumors that the Countess Haggar is on tour of the kingdom… supposedly on request from Prince Lotor as he is tending to King Zarkon.”

A blanket of nervousness settled over the table at the mention of the monarch family. The Galra Kingdom under the leadership of King Zarkon had only been ruling for a few decades but was quickly becoming an intimidating force. The mixed races within the kingdom had equally mixed feelings towards their monarchy. 

Lance frowned, taking a quick glance at Keith who scowled at his stew as he took a bite. A thought that had been turning in the back of his mind came once again to the forefront… if only the right time came soon to present it to Shiro. However quickly he might disapprove, Lance was determined to go through with it. 

“Well let them come and go quickly and without ceremony… nothing interesting is out here anyways.”

Shiro looked at Keith and smiled at his remark.

“Yeah, let’s hope so. Now enough depressing talk! We’ve all had a long day and I’m anxious to hear how things were here while I was away. Mira, this stew is delicious. Did you incorporate some of the items you had me buy from the market?”

And with that, the mood lifted and the table was full of conversation of the day’s events at the farm. Mira described what she did with the fresh ingredients Shiro bought from the market, and what she was thinking of cooking over the next couple of days. Lance recounted the past few days of his work with the animals and fixing the thatched roof on the barn. Keith gave his observations from his ride around the farm’s perimeter, noting the major repairs that needed to be done to road. Once the food was all eaten, Lance insisted to Mira that he help with the dishes since she had made such a wonderful meal. She smiled in thanks and allowed Lance to accompany her to the kitchen. Shiro and Keith sat in silence as the table was bussed. It wasn’t until they were alone that Keith spoke, his tone hesitant and tinged with concern. 

“Shiro… should we be worried. I mean… with you and I being-”

“We’ll be fine Keith.” Shiro interrupted, “We’re a small enough farm that’s a ways from town. I doubt they’ll even take notice of the place as they pass by on the road.”

He placed his hand on this younger brother’s back in a reassuring gesture as he spoke. 

“And if we do end up having company… just keep a cool head, ok?”

Keith’s mouth turned down into a small frown but he nodded.

“What do I always say?”

Keith sighed as he stood from the table, his brother’s arm falling from his shoulder as he responded in monotone.

“Patience yields focus. I know I know… “

Shiro smiled and stood as well.

“I’ll be retiring for the night then, see you in the morning Keith.”

“See you.”

Shiro left the room while Keith headed towards the kitchen to get some fresh water to drink and a pitcher to fill his washbowl for the morning. He paused in the doorway when he found only Lance occupying the small room. The tall boy was busy drying off the last of the dishes, humming a tune to himself, oblivious to the fact that he was being observed. Keith took pleasure in watching him work, the calming, steady movements creating a pattern as he reached up to place dishes away. As much fun Keith had in taunting the farm boy with tasks to complete, seeing him work without harassment was just as enjoyable. Lance’s long arms easily reached up into the knobs of the rafters to hang the cooking pots and gently place dishes away. As he moved, the candles illuminated his head and shoulders in flickering light and cast handsome shadows on his frame. Keith flicked his eyes up to a particular pitcher hanging on the rafter and cleared his throat, willing away the warmth that had risen in his cheeks,  
“Farm boy.”

Lance paused in his work, turning slightly towards Keith as he approached him. Keith flicked his eyes up to the freshly washed pitcher that hung just above them before returning his gaze to Lance and spoke softly but firmly.

“Fetch me that pitcher?”

Lance moved his gaze from Keith’s to identify the item that was requested before returning his gaze to the candlelit face before him. Without breaking eye contact, he slowly moved his arm up, leaning slightly into Keith as he did so and grasped the pitcher. He brought it down between them, offering it to the boy who stood close to him, their eyes still locked on each other. 

“As you wish.”

Lanced murmured the phrase like a breath passing between them. His eyes searched the illuminated face before him, asking unspoken questions. Keith felt the warmth rise in his cheeks once again as he held Lance’s gaze for a few pounding heartbeats before taking the pitcher from his hands. The breath he didn’t realize he was holding escaped him in a rush as he quickly turned away to walk towards the entrance of the house to fetch himself some water. Lance smiled, warmth trickling from his face to swell in his chest as he watched Keith retreat. He reached up to clasp his hands behind his head as he followed a few moments after, heading to his own room. His smile grew wider with each step he took as he heard the heavy oak door slam close with more force than necessary.


End file.
